Rubber
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Special request from Aya-chan... Pairing HiroKaze AU! WARNING INSIDE! RnR, please...


"Nah, Hiroto, tahun ini kau adalah ketua OSIS. Ini wakilmu…" Hiroto memperhatikan seorang –yang entah mau disebut perempuan atau laki-laki- di depannya.

"Dia benaran laki-laki?" tanya Hiroto jijik. Dengan memotong perkataan guru yang membawa anak itu. Ia menatapi murid –yang terlihat seperti- perempuan tapi memakai seragam laki-laki itu.

"Tidak sopan! Aku ini benar laki-laki, tahu!" ucap pemuda di depan Hiroto. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil mengumbar mengabsen seluruh penghuni kebun binatang.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta. Kelas 2-7, tak usah memperkenalkan diri karena aku sudah tahu siapa kau," kata pemuda itu –yang ternyata namanya adalah Kazemaru- ketus. Hiroto mendengus.

"Heh, kau yang tak sopan dengan ketuamu, Banci!" balas sang pemuda_ scarlet_.

"Terserah apa katamu. Lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik, aku hanya membantu jika kau tak ada, _Ke-tu-a_," Kazemaru mengangkat bahunya mengejek. Sambil menekankan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya, ia menjulurkan lidah pada Hiroto.

"Sialan, kau!" Hiroto mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebal.

* * *

><p>Rubber<p>

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Rate:

T

*untuk mulut Kazemaru yang 'wow'*

Genre:

Romance, Drama

Chara (s):

Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Gouenji Shuuya, dan chara-chara lainnya

Pairing:

HiroKaze *tapi lebih menjurus ke GranKazeDE #dirajam*

nyempil GouEn dikit

Warning:

Shonen-ai, gaje, abal, aneh, pendek, tak layak baca, OOC parah, AU, high school life, dapat menyebabkan kerusakan parah pada mata Anda, yang alergi silakan menjauh dari sini *hajared

Udah saya peringatin, lho…

Summary:

Hiroto adalah seorang ketua OSIS di SMA Raimon, Kazemaru adalah wakil ketuanya. Seharusnya sebagai rekan mereka harus bekerja sama, tapi sifat Hiroto yang tak pernah bertanggung jawab dan Kazemaru yang galak membuat mereka tak akur dan selalu bertengkar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan kemudian…<p>

"Hei, Wakil Ketua, ini tugasmu!" kata seorang pemuda berambut _nekomimi_ merah dan bermata _emerald_. Ia menatap sang wakil ketua yang dipanggilnya tadi, dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kenapa diserahkan padaku? Kau, 'kan bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, Ketua Payah!" sang wakil ketua memandang ketuanya tak suka, ia lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kazemaru, kau wakil ketua yang tak becus!" erang Hiroto. Kazemaru yang merasa terhina segera menyahut,

"Heh, bukannya aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, Kiyama Hiroto si Ketua OSIS Payah?"

"Kau! Kuturunkan jabatanmu baru tahu rasa!" ancam sang _nekomimi_. Kazemaru sang wakil menaikkan nada suaranya satu oktaf.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dan seharusnya kau yang turun jabatan!" kedua tangan Kazemaru saling mengepal. Wajahnya yang cantik menjadi merah karena menahan emosi.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"CUKUUP!" teriak seseorang tak jauh dari sana tiba-tiba. Kazemaru dan Hiroto memandangi orang tersebut yang sedang menutup telinganya.

"Kalian bisa tidak, sih, tidak bertengkar sehari saja? Pusing mendengarnya tahu!" omel orang itu.

"Maaf, Endou, bukannya ingin bertengkar, sih. Tapi ketua tak becus ini yang selalu cari ribut!" Kazemaru melirik Hiroto sarkatis. Sedangkan yang dipandangi mendengus tak jelas.

"Huh, bukannya kau yang cari ribut, hah?" balas Hiroto sinis. Kazemaru yang telah terpancing emosinya sedari tadi segera menyahut,

"Apa katamu? Aku sedang bekerja kau malah malas-malasan! Apa itu yang namanya ketua?" ah sepertinya Endou, si sekretaris umum OSIS, perlu kapas untuk menyumpal telinganya.

"_Kami-sama_, tolong aku…" gumamnya sambil menepuk dahi.

Yah, pemandangan seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi di ruang OSIS. Di mana Hiroto, si ketua, dan wakilnya, Kazemaru, selalu bertengkar. Bahkan dalam hal sepele sekali pun. Mereka berdua tak pernah akur. Ah, dulu pernah, sih. Satu kali, itu pun karena ada kunjungan dari sekolah di daerah lain, jadi mereka berusaha untuk tampak akur di hadapan para tamu.

Tapi, ada kalanya Hiroto kesepian saat Kazemaru tak ada. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Alasannya sederhana dan kacangan, tak ada teman untuk diajak berkelahi. Namun tetap saja, jika yang satu tak hadir, akan ada setitik perasaan rindu yang membuatnya membutuhkan orang tersebut.

Memang, sih, Hiroto dan Kazemaru tak pernah berkelahi dalam hal kekerasan. Bisa habis dan hancur reputasi mereka sebagai siswa nomor satu dan dua yang paling dihormati seantero SMA Raimon. Jadi mereka hanya akan berperang mulut.

Kalau diibaratkan, mereka seperti karet. Jika didekatkan, maka akan berselisih dan bergerak ke arah yang berlainan. Tapi jika dijauhkan, maka akan mendekat kembali ke posisi awal.

"Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya harus selesai besok!" perintah Hiroto seenak rambut _nekomimi_-nya yang –menurut Kazemaru- menyebalkan itu. Ia menyerahkan berkas data yang terlampau banyak pada sang wakil ketua.

"Arrrgghh! Kenapa aku yang harus melakukan ini! Padahal kau bisa selesaikan sendiri! Aku masih banyak kerjaan! Dasar sialan!" raung Kazemaru murka. Ia meremas rambutnya yang kini berantakan karena terlalu sering diacak-acak. Efek negatif dari orang yang mengalami stress berkepanjangan.

"Kazemaru, kau harus sabar, ya. Tarik nafas yang dalam," Endou, sekretaris sekaligus sahabat Kazemaru sejak kecil, mengelus punggung pemuda itu untuk menenangkannya. Ia melakukannya dengan segera, sebab menurut kamusnya, jika orang yang baik sudah marah, maka dampaknya akan sangat mengerikan.

"Huuh… sabar…" Kazemaru menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sesuai instruksi sang sahabat. Setidaknya emosinya tak meledak-ledak seperti tadi, tapi giginya masih mengertak, dan kedua tangannya memutih karena terlalu kuat digenggam.

Baik Endou, atau semua anggota OSIS yang lain, mereka kagum pada Kazemaru. Kenapa? Karena Hiroto terkenal sebagai siswa yang semena-mena. Apa pun keinginannya harus dipenuhi, dan merupakan pangeran sekolah. Di lokernya setiap hari ada saja yang memberikannya surat cinta, jumlahnya bejibun, saingan dengan Gouenji, si bendahara OSIS.

Tapi bukan Kazemaru namanya kalau mempedulikan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu.

Pada kenyataannya, setiap orang yang bersikap hormat –bahkan ada yang cinta mati!- pada Hiroto, maka akan dianggap bodoh olehnya. Mengingat ia termasuk dalam segelintir orang yang membencinya, menentang perbuatan semena-mena Hiroto, dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikannya.

Intinya, di sekolah itu hanya Kazemaru yang berani menentang Hiroto.

Mungkin benar juga keputusan kepala sekolah untuk menempatkan Hiroto dalam bangku ketua OSIS, agar ia bisa berpikir lebih dulu sebelum bertindak. Sedangkan Kazemaru sebagai wakilnya dan tercatat adalah salah satu orang yang berlawanan kubu dengan Hiroto, agar sang pemuda _turquoise_ bisa mengawasi sang pemilik mata _emerald_ itu jika ia sedang tak berada dalam jangkauan mata para guru.

Yah, walaupun hasilnya AMAT sangat di luar dugaan.

Orang bilang, kalau ada dua manusia yang saling membenci dan selalu bertengkar, mereka akan berbalik saling mencintai. Tapi sepertinya, Hiroto dan Kazemaru tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda saling mencintai. Kecuali sewaktu mereka bertengkar.

Orang-orang yang mengaku dirinya _fujoshi_ –seperti Haruna dan Aki misalnya-, atau _fudanshi_ –seperti Miyasaka dan Kogure-, malah akan mendukung mereka jika bertengkar. Dan akan berteriak histeris kegirangan bukannya melerai.

"Ingat, ya. Besok harus selesai!" kecam Hiroto. Kazemaru bersikap seolah tak mendengar dan tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya. Sebenarnya mau-mau saja, sih, dia tak peduli, masalahnya Hiroto adalah siswa paling berpengaruh di sekolah. Karena itu ia bersikap hati-hati, menghindari agar ia tak jadi sasaran keroyokan para siswi lantaran dituduh 'bertindak kasar pada Pangeran Hiroto'.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini bertengkar terus. Kunikahkan baru tahu rasa!" perkataan yang keluar mulus dari mulut seorang Midorikawa Ryuuji, membuat Kazemaru menatap horor padanya, dan Hiroto melayangkan _deathglare_ manisnya pada anak itu.

"SIAPA YANG MAU DINIKAHKAN DENGAN ORANG MACAM INI, HAH!" teriak Hiroto dan Kazemaru kompak. Sesaat, mereka saling berpandangan tajam, sebelum akhirnya mendengus satu sama lain dan memalingkan wajah. Sikap khas antar orang yang bertengkar.

"Tuh, kalian kompak begitu. Sudah jelas kalian itu jodoh, 'kan?" ucap Midorikawa sambil tertawa mengejek. Di belakangnya, sudah ada Endou dan Kidou yang mendukung kata-katanya.

"Benar juga. Siapa yang mau jadi penghulunya?" tanya Endou iseng. Sedangkan Kidou hanya senyam-senyum tak jelas sambil terkikik geli. Kazemaru menggeram marah.

"ARGH! AKU TAK MAU TAHU! AKU PUSING!" teriaknya frustasi sembari melangkah kasar keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan Hiroto, Endou, Midorikawa, dan Kidou yang cengo mendadak melihat sikapnya.

"Huh, dasar anak kecil. Sekali bocah tetap saja bocah," ejek Hiroto. Ia mengambil kursi yang berada di dekat jendela dan duduk di atasnya. Tangannya terjulur menuju meja yang terdapat hasil pekerjaan Kazemaru dan mengambilnya.

"Tapi, kau juga rasanya keterlaluan, Hiroto. Kazemaru masih banyak pekerjaan, kau malah menyuruhnya melakukan tugas yang lain lagi," ucap Kidou, Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Hiroto mendelik padanya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Aku hanya memberinya pekerjaan. Daripada nanti anak itu tak ada kerjaan?" Hiroto membalik seakan bertanya. Kidou menghela nafas panjang, begitu juga Endou dan Midorikawa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kakak, dulu kau tak seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi?" Midorikawa, adik angkat Hiroto, memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Tiga belas tahun hidupnya bersama sang kakak rasanya cukup untuk mendalami kepribadian Hiroto.

"Yang terjadi hanya aku memberi anak itu pekerjaan, dan dia menolaknya," setelah melihat isi laporan yang dibuat Kazemaru itu sedikit, Hiroto meletakkannya asal kembali ke meja, dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Heh, Hiroto itu, bukannya kapok, dia semakin semena-mena," ujar Kidou diikuti anggukan dari Endou. Sedangkan Midorikawa hanya menatap miris ke luar jendela.

"Kasihan Kazemaru, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Endou berujar sambil menopang dagunya.

"Dulu Kak Hiroto tidak begitu… sungguh!" Midorikawa mencoba membela Hiroto.

"Kami tahu itu… tapi…" Endou menghela nafasnya.

"Dia berubah sejak bertemu Kazemaru," Kidou menambahkan. Midorikawa menghela nafasnya. Bingung.

"Hei, Midorikawa," panggil Endou pada anggota paling junior di antara mereka itu. Midorikawa menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Hiroto bisa berubah begitu? Apa dia benci pada Kazemaru?" Midorikawa menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu menggeleng.

"Aku rasa Kak Hiroto memang membenci Kak Kazemaru sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu… Tapi aku tak tahu alasannya," lirih Midorikawa pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita amankan Kazemaru?" usul Kidou. Dua orang sisanya menoleh pada si pemakai google itu.

"Amankan bagaimana maksudmu?" Endou bertanya seraya mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi.

"Kita culik dia, lalu kita lihat reaksi Hiroto," jawab Kidou kemudian. Midorikawa menggaruk kepalanya, alis Endou yang tadi naik menjadi semakin tinggi.

"Tapi, dulu, 'kan Kazemaru pernah tak masuk, dan Hiroto langsung pergi ke rumahnya untuk memberikannya pekerjaan," sahut Endou.

"Memang, tapi kita sekarang mau menculiknya. Kita tak usah menyuruh dia bersembunyi di rumah," Midorikawa sedikit berpikir dengan perkataan Kidou.

"Biar Kak Hiroto kalang kabut mencarinya karena tidak ada yang bisa diserahkan pekerjaan!" ucap sang junior semangat.

"Bagus juga, aku setuju. Biar kita lihat, serepot apa Hiroto jika Kazemaru tak ada!" Endou meninju udara dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Tapi kalau diculik, kasihan Kak Kazemaru," sifat keibuan Midorikawa kambuh. Membuat kedua seniornya yang berada di ruangan itu berpikir kembali.

"Begini saja. Kita coba culik Kazemaru, tapi ada salah satu dari kita yang menemaninya," Midorikawa menambahkan opsinya.

"SETUJU!" dan disambut dengan teriakan persetujuan dari Endou, serta anggukan singkat dari Kidou.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>BRAK.<p>

Pagi-pagi, Hiroto sudah membanting pintu ruang OSIS. Matanya terlihat mencari sesuatu.

"Di mana si wakil ketua itu?" tanyanya ketus pada Gouenji yang sedang menghitung uang kas OSIS. Maklum bendahara.

"Entah," jawab sang pria bawang singkat tanpa melirik Hiroto sedikit pun.

Kesal, Hiroto mencengkeram kerah baju Gouenji. "Kau tak sopan sekali pada ketuamu! Aku tanya sekarang, di mana si wakil ketua itu?" tanyanya kasar. Gouenji mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu.

"Apa aku sudah bilang tak tahu?" balas Gouenji ketus. Ia memang membenci Hiroto sejak kelas satu, sampai sekarang ia semakin membenci pria bermata hijau itu karena ia sering semena-mena. Yah, sekubu dengan Kazemaru lah. Dan Gouenji semakin membenci Hiroto, karena sekarang mereka sekelas.

"KAU-"

"Kalian ribut sekali. Ada apa, sih?" Endou masuk ke ruangan OSIS tepat ketika Hiroto mendesis marah pada Gouenji. Sekarang pemuda berambut merah itu melempar Gouenji kembali ke kursinya sambil berdecih pelan.

"Di mana Kazemaru?" kali ini, ganti Endou yang kena getah kemarahan Hiroto. Pemuda berambut tanduk itu menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Endou sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya. Hiroto menggeram marah.

"Kau menyembunyikannya, ya!" erang si pemilik mata _emerald_ itu. Tangannya melayang hendak memukul Endou. Dan-

"Dia tidak bersalah, Hiroto."

-digagalkan oleh Gouenji yang menggenggam tangan Hiroto.

"Kazemaru mungkin tak masuk sekolah hari ini, Hiroto. Jangan sembarangan menuduh orang," Endou, yang tadinya menutup matanya karena takut, kini membuka suaranya.

"Huh, aku jadi kesepian…" lirih Hiroto sembari mengambil tas dan jaketnya. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Gouenji dan Endou yang cengo berdua di ruang OSIS.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'kesepian' yang dia bilang itu?" Endou bertanya sambil memiringkan mulutnya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Yang pasti Endou, kau tak apa-apa?" Gouenji mengelus lembut pipi Endou.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gouenji. Terima kasih," Endou menatap Gouenji tulus. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu, dan saling menatap dalam waktu lama.

Yah, sepertinya sebuah opera sabun campur drama Korea versi OSIS SMA Raimon akan dimulai di sini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"MMNHH!" Kazemaru Ichirouta mengerang sekuat yang ia bisa. Sekarang ia dikurung di ruangan gelap dan panas. Setahunya, ia diculik dan dibawa ke tempat itu ketika akan berangkat ke sekolah.<p>

"Sssstt… Kak Kazemaru jangan khawatir, ini cuma sandiwara, kok," suara Midorikawa tiba-tiba muncul dari arah depan. Ia segera melepas penutup mulut dan tali yang mengikat Kazemaru.

"Midorikawa, kau membuatku kaget. Sebenarnya di mana ini?" Kazemaru yang sudah berwajah lega, melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap dan hampir tak terlihat apa pun.

"Gudang Klub Olahraga. Untuk sementara Kakak di sini dulu. Kalau sudah waktunya pulang baru keluar, ya," ucap Midorikawa tanpa mempedulikan Kazemaru yang menatapnya horor.

"Sampai pulang? Jangan bercanda! Nanti aku ketinggalan pelajaran," ujar Kazemaru khawatir. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengikuti pelajaran Olahraga, selain itu ia tak mau ikut. Tapi kalau bilang terang-terangan di depan Midorikawa kalau ia hanya ingin ikut pelajaran Olahraga, mau ditaruh di mana wajah cantiknya?

"Sebenarnya ini hukuman untuk Kak Hiroto. Yang mengusulkannya Kak Kidou. Kami ingin lihat, serepot apa Kak Hiroto kalau Kak Kazemaru tak ada," jelas Midorikawa sambil menghidupkan lampu gudang. Sekarang mereka berdua dapat melihat sekeliling.

"Kalian baik sekali… Terima kasih sudah memikirkanku…" Kazemaru terharu. Midorikawa tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Ia lalu mengitari gudang untuk mencari sesuatu yang bagus agar menjadi hiburan mereka.

"Tapi, kau tidak kembali ke kelas, Midorikawa?" tanya Kazemaru sambil menopang dagunya di atas sebuah meja kecil. Midorikawa yang sedang memainkan bola basket yang sudah kempes segera menoleh.

"Eh? Hari ini aku membolos," jawab pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu kalem seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "habisnya hari ini ada pelajaran Kimia ekstra ditambah dua jam. Aku tak suka Kimia."

Kazemaru melongo dengan jawaban anak itu. Ternyata, sama saja dengan dirinya yang hanya ingin pelajaran Olahraga –dan pelajaran lain ingin bolos-, Midorikawa juga ingin bolos karena Kimia ditambah dua jam.

"Kak Kazemaru tak keberatan kalau aku terus di sini?" tanya Midorikawa, masih bermain dengan bola basket kempesnya.

"Tidak apa. Hitung-hitung ada yang menemaniku," kata Kazemaru sambil mengulum senyum manis. 'Yah, menemaniku untuk membolos,' tambahnya dalam hati sambil tertawa juga dalam hati.

Lama, mereka terdiam. Keduanya sama-sama menyadari, ternyata kalau ke sekolah tapi hanya sunyi yang didapat, tak enak juga.

"Hei, apa kita tak akan ketahuan oleh Hiroto?" Kazemaru, setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. Midorikawa memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Yeaa, maksudku, dulu pernah ada kejadian waktu aku tak masuk sekolah karena sakit, si Ketua Payah itu langsung mencariku ke rumah untuk memberikanku pekerjaan. Ia melakukannya tanpa mempedulikan aku yang sedang lemah hingga tak bisa makan! Aakh! Gila tidak!" Kazemaru lepas kendali. Midorikawa segera menenangkannya dengan memberi biskuit yang ia bawa.

"Kak Kazemaru tenang saja. Gudang ini, 'kan letaknya di belakang Klub Majalah, tak akan ketahuan karena jauh dari ruang Klub Atletik yang Kakak ikuti," kata Midorikawa sambil memperhatikan Kazemaru yang sedang memakan biskuit.

"Kalau ketahuan guru bagaimana?" Kazemaru mengelap mulutnya yang penuh remah biskuit.

"Kami sudah minta izin pada guru, Kak Kidou yang bilang."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Hiroto sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu rumah Kazemaru. Ia kini sedang kesal-kesalnya karena dari tadi tak ada yang menjawab. "Hei, Wakil Ketua! Buka pintunya!" perintahnya sambil menggedor pintu malang itu.<p>

Hening.

"Kazemaru! Buka!" sekali lagi, Hiroto menggedor pintu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Tidak dibuka! Kudobrak, nih!" ancamnya dari luar. Namun, tetap saja tak ada yang menjawab dari dalam. Kalau sedang tidur, tidak mungkin dari tadi dia menggedor masih tidak terbangun juga. Tidur macam apa itu…

BRAK.

Kesal, Hiroto mendobrak pintu itu hingga engselnya lepas. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung masuk sembarangan ke dalam rumah Kazemaru. Bahkan tanpa melepas sepatu!

"Ke mana anak itu?" geramnya. Dia menyusuri setiap inci rumah untuk mencari penghuninya. Bahkan sampai ke dalam lemari juga, sebab pikirnya Kazemaru sembunyi karena takut diberi pekerjaan lagi.

"Kazemaru? Hei, jangan bercanda, kau tidak hilang, 'kan?" lama dicari dan tidak ketemu, Hiroto jadi khawatir. Jangan-jangan Kazemaru benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya? Tapi tak mungkin barang-barangnya ditinggal.

'Apa diculik? Aduh, jangan sampai…' batinnya. Kalau diculik, tak mungkin jendela dan pintunya dikunci rapat. Pasti ada bagian rumah –seperti jendela- yang dibuka.

'Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan, sih. Soalnya dia, 'kan cantik, jadi sering diburu,' Hiroto semakin meracau. Tunggu, apa barusan dia bilang 'cantik'?

Hiroto segera menutupi mukanya dengan tangan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa darahnya mengalir ke wajahnya yang semakin menghangat, ia seakan tak ingin ada orang yang melihat wajah merahnya, padahal ia hanya sendiri di sana.

'Ukhh… jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Belum tentu itu benar!' Hiroto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sedikit banyak, ia mengakui kalau Kazemaru memang cantik, dan ia selalu ingin melihat wajah cantik itu setiap hari. Apalagi jika pemiliknya sedang marah, jadi semakin cantik menurutnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Ahh… di gudang itu panas sekali… LHO?" Kazemaru kaget sambil menganga mendapati pintu rumahnya yang amburadul seperti habis didobrak orang.<p>

"Aduh! Maling, kok kurang kerjaan amat! Lewat jendela masih bisa! Jangan pintu yang didobrak, susah membetulkannya, tahu!" pemuda bermata madu itu mencak-mencak sendirian. Ia memandangi pintunya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi dengan pilu.

Kesal, Kazemaru masuk ke dalam rumah setelah melepas sepatunya. Ia langsung menginjak pasir yang bertebaran di lantai rumah. "Ah! Siapa yang masuk ke rumahku tanpa melepas sepatu!" ia kembali mencak-mencak.

Akhirnya, Kazemaru menyapu lantai rumahnya. Ternyata, setelah ia berkeliling rumah, pasir-pasir yang diduga berasal dari sepatu itu ada di mana-mana. Bahkan di kamarnya!

"Eh?" Kazemaru berhenti menyapu ketika ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berbaring –mungkin tidur- di sofa.

"Hei, Ketua Payah! Bangun!" seru Kazemaru sambil menyodok pinggang Hiroto menggunakan sapu di tangannya.

"Nghh…" Hiroto terbangun sambil menggosok matanya. Ia lalu melihat Kazemaru, yang memakai apron, memegang sapu, dan rambut panjangnya yang digulung. Terlihat seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga di matanya.

"Wakil Ketua! Kau ke mana saja, hah? Aku mencarimu keliling rumah ini, tahu!" serunya sambil bangkit dan langsung menyergap Kazemaru. Atau lebih tepat kalau dibilang, _memeluk_ Kazemaru.

"B-Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Kazemaru meronta. Hiroto bukannya menurut malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku khawatir…" lirih Hiroto. Kazemaru berhenti meronta, dia bingung. Khawatir? Ketua OSIS yang selalu menyusahkannya ini mengkhawatirkannya?

"Apa maksudmu, Ketua Payah? Kau jangan bercanda, ma- MMPPH!" Kazemaru membulatkan kedua matanya. Lantaran Hiroto menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Gila!

'Brengsek!'

"… ngh…" mau tak mau, Kazemaru mendesah perlahan. Lidah Hiroto dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat ia merinding kenyamanan.

"Ukh! Gila kau, Ketua Brengsek!" Kazemaru memaki Hiroto sambil mengelap sekitar mulutnya.

"Aku tidak gila, aku suka kau!" seru Hiroto. Kazemaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ha?

"Jangan bercanda, dasar gila. Kalau suka aku, lantas kenapa kau selalu menyiksaku?" Kazemaru bertanya sambil menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Entah karena apa.

"Ka-karena aku… ingin selalu dekat denganmu, Kazemaru… Dan aku..." Hiroto berucap pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin melanjutkan, tapi ia menghentikannya tatkala melihat Kazemaru meneteskan air matanya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku selalu tersiksa dengan pekerjaan yang kau berikan! Lalu kau memarahiku kalau aku menolak! Bahkan saat aku sakit kau memberikan aku pekerjaan tak jelas yang harus kuselesaikan esok harinya! Dan sekarang… setelah kau menyiksaku seperti itu, kau bilang kau suka padaku! Apa-apaan itu! Brengsek! Sialan kau! Sialan kau, Hiroto!" Kazemaru berteriak lantang tepat di depan Hiroto. Ia melempar sapu yang ada dalam genggamannya sembarangan.

Hiroto memeluk Kazemaru, sekedar untuk menenangkannya.

"Brengsek kau, Hiroto…" bahkan sambil menangis pun, Kazemaru tetap memaki Hiroto walau napasnya sudah hampir habis.

"Aku minta maaf… itu semua kulakukan agar bisa terus melihatmu," Hiroto membelai rambut panjang Kazemaru.

"Setiap hari kita selalu bertengkar, itu karena aku suka melihat wajahmu. Apalagi setiap kita bertengkar itu, wajah kita berdekatan, aku suka itu. Makanya aku selalu memancingmu agar kita terus berselisih," ucap Hiroto sambil mengecup lembut perbatasan bahu dan leher Kazemaru.

"Kau tahu, itu membuatku senang. Walaupun kau menganggapku musuh, tapi aku sudah senang bisa melihat wajahmu," Hiroto berucap lagi. Kazemaru membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda itu, namun tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Saat kudengar kau sakit, aku langsung pergi ke rumahmu untuk melihat keadaanmu. Aku berdalih memberimu pekerjaan karena tak ingin ada yang tahu kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Sebenarnya aku sangat cemas dengan keadaanmu," Kazemaru tetap diam. Ia masih terisak walau air matanya sudah tak mengalir lagi.

Bagaimana pun, Kazemaru ingin mempercayai semua perkataan Hiroto. Tapi ia tak bisa, Hiroto sudah terlalu menyiksanya.

"Aku… sudah menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu," Hiroto menjauhkan wajah Kazemaru dari tubuhnya. Ia lalu menyibak rambut Kazemaru yang menutupi dahinya dan mencium dahi itu pelan.

"Tadi, waktu aku ke kelasmu, kau tak ada. Ke ruang klub atletik juga tidak ada. Jadi aku mencari ke ruang OSIS, kau tak ada juga. Akhirnya aku mencarimu ke rumahmu, aku sangat khawatir karena tidak menemukanmu di mana pun," Hiroto menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kazemaru.

"Aku benci kau…" Kazemaru berlirih. Hiroto tertegun sejenak. Ia memaklumi sikap Kazemaru yang menganggapnya rendah, karena ia juga selalu menyiksa Kazemaru.

"Aku bisa paham perasaanmu. Terkadang aku juga merasa kalau aku keterlaluan dalam memberimu pekerjaan, tapi kalau kau-"

"Aku benci kau karena kau membuatku menyukai orang sepertimu!" potong Kazemaru sebelum Hiroto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa di sudut matanya.

"A-apa?" Hiroto sedikit terperangah.

"Jangan membuatku mengulang, Brengsek! Aku… juga suka kau!" Kazemaru membuang wajahnya ke samping. Hiroto bisa melihat semburat merah yang menjalar di kedua sisi wajah cantik itu.

Hiroto tersenyum lembut. Ia amat lega sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Kazemaru," ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi yang semerah apel di depannya itu.

"Ja-jangan sentuh!" Kazemaru menepis tangan Hiroto kasar. Sang ketua OSIS segera merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kazemaru, mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Hiroto sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Kazemaru.

"I-iya…" Kazemaru menutup matanya damai, dan menikmati pelukan Hiroto.

Sepertinya, Kazemaru dan Hiroto memang benar-benar 'karet'. Karena mereka mudah lengket jika didiamkan beberapa lama.

Dan sepertinya juga, pepatah yang mengatakan 'benci itu berbeda tipis dengan cinta' itu benar.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eh, gaje banget nih fic… segaje author-nya… mana ad GouEn nyempil gaje pula... g apalah, saya lgi cinta ma pair itu skrg...<p>

eh, iy, kalo d fic ini ad typo tolong kasih tau y... saya ska bingung soalny...

AAHH! Ini fic gagal maning! Saya bener-bener g bisa bkin fic! Gaje banget!

Y udahlah, maafkan saya Aya-chan, request darimu jdi ancur bgini…

Yg pasti review-ny tolong…*nangis dengan kegagalan*


End file.
